1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to a method for location determination of wireless device, and more particularly to a method for location determination of wireless device for use in GPS (Global Positioning System).
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication system provides a location service for supplying a location of a terminal to a certain entity periodically or in response to a request, by including a relevant functional part for calculating the location of the terminal in a mobile communication network. Location based services (LBSs) refer generally to services that provide information to a user in relation to the location of the user.
That is, the LBSs are services in which a chip connected to a base station or GPS is attached to a mobile terminal to receive a variety of location-based services using location information about a mobile terminal or a user that include position tracking services, public safety services and position based information services.
To be more specific, the location based services (LBSs) refer generally to various services that provide information to a user in relation to the location of the user based on position information obtained through wired or wireless communication networks, and may be largely categorized into two methods, that is, a cell method using a mobile communication base station and a method using a GPS
The cell method is disadvantageous due to difficulty in locating an accurate position as position error range can be over several kilometers, but advantageous due to easy location even to an interior of a building or to a basement because of using a relay system.
Satellite-based global positioning systems (GPS) can also be used to determine the location of mobile terminals. GPS solutions are generally more accurate (position error range being at most less than several hundred meters) than cell of origin methods but have restricted use when required to operate indoors where reflection and refraction are easy, due to characteristics of satellite signal.